Always Loved!
by maddielove329
Summary: I know that this isn't a really fan thing but I decided to switch it up! Lia was this rich girl that was in 12th grade and was popular her life was perfect! But will all that change after she meets her brothers friend, Victor that has abusive parents and a loving little brother that he tries to take care of! Victor is also in 12th grade by the way! Please read I know it's different


**Here's The Very First Chapter Of My New Story!**

**Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STORES, SCHOOLS, SONGS, PEOPLE, SHOWS, MOVIES, OR PRODUCTS IN THIS STORY!**

Lia POV

I was walking with my two best friends Elena and Carly. We were at the mall and we were shopping for back to school clothes. We were walking to our favorite store Forever 21! And of course as always there were these groups of guys sitting outside the store to see the girls walk in. And of course one of them had to be my younger brother Jack. And there was one new guy that I have never seen before. I walked over to my brother and Elena and Carly went a head in the store.

"Jack what the hell are you doing here? You know mom doesn't like when you hang out with these people or when you watch the girls." I said.

"Oh well mom doesn't like me anyway so she will get over it." He said and I could tell in the corner of my eye that the new guy was staring at me.

"Why don't you leave me and my boys alone and leave." He said.

"Or how about this?" I said bending down to get eye level with him. "You get your ass up and go home." I said standing straight up again and once again the new guy was staring at me.

"No." My brother said.

"Fine mom is going to find out about this though." I said and got out my phone.

"No if you tell mom I will never be able to get out of the house again." He said standing up.

"Fine." I said putting my phone away.

"Just leave this store and I won't tell her, okay?" He nodded and started to get up and I noticed the guy staring at me again.

"Do you have a staring problem or something?" I asked and he just kept on staring. "Dude seriously stop." I said and he just kept on but I hate to admit it he was pretty hot.

"Hey sis go easy on him okay? He's new here and he has been through a lot." Jack looked at me and said.

"Well tell your little 9th grade buddy to stop." I said.

"Actually he's in your grade, 12th." My brother said and I looked at him and he then turned his head and walked away with my brother. Well that was weird, I thought to my self. I then walked into the store and walked up to Elena and Carly.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey did he leave?" Elena asked.

"Yeah but one of his friends was staring at me." I said.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised I mean he is a 9th grader." Carly said laughing.

"No he was a 12th grader like us. But Jack said that he's new and that he has been through a lot. I can't believe I'm saying this but he was kind of cute too." I said and they just stared blankly at me.

"Woah. You haven't had a boyfriend since 11th grade. I mean after Mike broke your heart you haven't been the same in the dating game girl." Carly said.

"I know and I never said I was going to date him I just said he was cute." I said.

"Okay whatever you say but I know how you are." Carly said.

_3O minutes later!_

After we finished shopping we made our way to the parking lot and I saw that guy standing at his car with Jack. When Jack saw me him and his friend walked up to Elena, Carly, and I.

"Hey sis, can we get a ride?" Jack asked me.

"He's in 12th grade why can't he take you home?" I asked Jack.

"He doesn't have a car." Jack said.

"Well that doesn't surprise me. Fine just don't make a mess okay?" I said and then started walking to my car with Jack and his friend behind.

"Is that the new guy?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You weren't wrong he is hot." She said and we laughed and kept on walking. It was now 3:30 p.m. and I had to take Jack's friend home and Elena and Carly. When we got in the car Jack, his friend, and Carly got in the back. And I started blasting 'The Monster' by Eminem.

"Oh my god I love this song." Elena said turning up the radio.

"Me too." I agreed with her and we all started singing along. First stop was Carly, then I had to drop off Elena, and last but not least was Jack's friend.

"So where do you live?" I asked him but he didn't answer.

"He doesn't talk that much just go to Box Road and he should be the last house on the left." Jack said.

I did what he said and then I pulled over on the side of the road next to his house. His house looked so messy. Jack must've been right he is going through a rough time.

"Thanks." He mumbled. And I nodded. He got out and Jack got up front.

"See you later Victor. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He yelled. And he just waved. Well at least I know his name and he finally said something.

"So do you like him? I can see you giving him goo goo eyes." Jack said with a snicker.

"No I do not like him, okay?" I said.

"Whatever." He said shrugging. I just sat there and shook my head and we rode home.

Victor POV

When I got out of her car I walked up on the front porch not wanting to go in. She was amazingly beautiful and she was, she was, she was just perfect. I walked in seeing my dad sitting down on the couch drinking beer with 20 other empty bottles around him. He was watching football and his favorite team was losing. I knew I shouldn't be here with him like this but before I left I just wanted to go get my brother. I didn't feel safe in this house and neither did my 10-year-old brother. I walked into mine and my brother's room and he was sitting on his bed doing his homework. He went back to school a week ago.

"Hey bud." I said walking over to him and sitting down next to him on his bed.

"Hey." He said not looking up at me.

"Whatcha working on?" I asked him.

"Math." He said still not looking up.

"How many more problems do you have left?" I asked him.

"Two." He said. I could tell something was wrong with him and I wouldn't be surprised being in this house everyone is miserable.

"Well hurry up." I said.

"Why?" He said finally looking up at me.

"We're going to go to the movies." I said and his face lit up. I loved it when that happened.

"What are we going to see?" He asked.

"Uh what about The Hunger Games." I asked him and his face lit up again.

"Okay!" He said and hurried up and finished. I walked back in the living room only to see my mom sitting at the kitchen table passed out with a beer in her hand and my dad still yelling at the TV. I knew me and my brother had to get out of here fast before the game ended and his team loses and his anger getting taken out on us. I walked back to our room and he was putting his shoes on.

"You ready?" I asked him after he got done tying them.

"Yeah!" He said getting all excited.

We walked out making sure our dad didn't hear us and then we walked to the movies. When we got there I bought our tickets and we stood in line to get popcorn. And that's when I saw her….

**I really hope y'all like my new story so far! Please give me some reviews! Thanks! **


End file.
